The Perfect Soul Reaper
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: A strange teenager appears in Karakura Town. Follow his and Ichigo's story as they fight everyone from Aizen to each other. Rated for limes in later chapters. Bleach/ Gundam Wing Crossover. Borrowed only two characters. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A dark mist covered the moon overlooking the mountains of Rukongai. A small shack stood on the top of one of the hills. A loud scream was heard. The male of the two was behind his wife holding her hands tightly as she was in an excruciating amount of pain as she was in labor. Arashi Lowe felt a tear slide down his cheek as his first born was soon among them. Kagome Lowe, his wife, on the other hand was crying heavily and screaming as contraction after contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. A familiar doctor whom they were closely associated with was between her legs making sure everything was fine and nothing abnormal had occurred. Arashi kissed his wife's forehead and held her hands tighter hoping to give her some of his strength. She squeezed his hand tighter as another contraction hit her.

General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and a small army of shinigami approached the small shack, murder in their eyes. All twelve of his fellow captains and lieutenants as well as their seated officers were following closely. The captains all had activated bankai's all ready to fight, all ready to die. Yamamoto removed his captains robe from his back and activated his shikai. Fire rose through the sky of Rukongai. Scaring many children and adults alike.

Arashi sensed the massive power erupting from Yamamoto and knew what he had come for. He kissed Kagome on the lips and unsheathed his twin swords. Both Kagome and their friend watched Arashi leave worrying about what was going on and what would happen. Kagome screamed as another contraction came. Arashi emerged from the shack and saw Yamamoto and the rest of his. Arashi went down the hill. Tears falling down his cheek like bullets as he went along. He stopped a few yards in front of Yamamoto and began to question he once good friend and ally.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I am sure you know why we are hear," The still young Yamamoto suggested. Arashi narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the handle of his zanpakuto. Yamamoto sensed this and did the same. They carefully watched one another, worrying to see who would make the first move. They had been the best of friends since they were children and now the General of Soul Society was threatening to kill him.

"You are hear to kill my wife and unborn aren't you?" Arashi asked. Yamamoto casually nodded like he wasn't about to commit the most heinous act that could ever be commit-ed. "I see." Arashi finished. He turned his back before flash stepping forward and attempting to slice Yamamoto's head off. Their swords clashed and they both grunted, barely able to contain each others power.

"I take no pleasure in this my friend," Yamamoto said through grunted teeth. "I have spoken to the Soul King and he is willing to overlook your crimes if you are willing to allow us to end your unborn child's life." Arashi only grew more angry at that ridiculous offer. He would never allow such a thing to befall any child let alone his own.

"The Soul King?!" Arashi asked before releasing the pressure he had on Ryujin Jakka and attempting to slice Yamamoto in half again. Yamamoto grabbed his friends kosode and threw him against a tree. Arashi inhaled but before he could let the breathe out Yamamoto had pinned him to a tree Ryujin Jakka impaled through his stomach. Arashi spit out a small portion of his blood before his body finally gave out and the light left his Prussian blue eyes. His head fell down his brown hair falling to cover his eyes. Yamamoto withdrew Ryujin Jakka from his former friends stomach and the dead body of Arashi Lowe fell to the ground with a thud his long hair still covering his eyes. Blood seeping out of his wound and staining his shitagi red.

Kagome felt her husbands spiritual pressure recede and then vanish. She began to cry louder as the pain of labor and the pain of losing her lover was too much. The man between her legs kept telling her to push as they both could fell the spiritual energies of most of Soul Society approaching rapidly.

Yamamoto ran towards the shack hoping to get their before the baby was born. He kicked open the door to find the room empty. A massive amount of blood on the floor in front of the gurney that sat in the middle of the room. He let out a howl of rage and and his spiritual energy destroyed the shack with ease.

Ichigo Kurosaki casually walked into the front of Karakura High School, being immediately assaulted by Keigo Asano. After kicking him in the head and saying hello to Miziuro Kojima, a small, and relatively calm boy with black hair. Inoue Orihime and Tatsuki Arisawa appeared next each of them saying hello to their orange haired friend. Chizuru was next who tried to grab Orihime's breasts, but, unfortunately for her, was knocked out by Tatsuki before she got close. They chatted for a brief moment before going inside of the classroom. They all sat down. Keigo was continuously trying to get Ichigo to eat with them at lunch and was completely devastated when he said no. Calling Ichigo a traitor between his teeth. The teacher, Misato Ochi walked into the class ordering them to calm down despite no one talking. She held her finger to her chin in thought and quickly remembered something.

"Oh yes, class we have a new student joining us today," she said proudly. Ichigo's eyes widened they didn't have a new student in years and not all of a sudden it seemed too weird. Ichigo dismissed this as nothing and continued to play with the pen on his desk trying to stave off the boredom, from being stuck in a class all day.

"Come in please," Misato said. A rather short young, brown paired, Prussian blue eyed teen walked into the classroom. His arms behind his back. His Karakura School uniform perfectly tucked into his pants. Unlike most of the students whom modified their uniforms to their personal needs he kept his perfect creased and followed the school uniform standard to the tee. "Would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates, Mr....."

"Yuy, Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure," he said watching most of the classroom carefully, surveying his surroundings.

"Ok, Mr. Yuy, you can take your seat next to Ichigo please, the boy with orange hair," she carefully explained. Heero followed her instruction and went sit next to Ichigo. The orange haired student turned his attention from Misato to Heero who had already pulled a tablet and pen from seemingly out of nowhere and started to write notes despite not being told anything. From what Ichigo could see he had only written a few sentences before closing the notebook again.

Heero put his hands on his lap and looked around the room taking in the people he would be spending his classes with. Most of them, he could instantly tell he wouldn't get along with very well. Especially the orange haired boy sitting next to him. He looked behind him and saw a very large teenager with long brown hair that covered his eyes and was extremely tall. He looked to the left of the large teen and saw a orange haired girl with a dumb look on her face and large breasts. She saw him looking at her and smiled brightly. He turned back toward the teacher who was writing things on the board. He put his elbows on the desk and held his head up. Several giggling girls looked toward him and looked away all with blushing faces. He closed his eyes and sighed silently. A girl with maroon hair and upside down glasses was giving him a death glare. Something he took immediate note of, but had no idea why she was mad at him.

"Class, you all know today is the school mandatory exams," Misato said earning a groan from the majority of the class. Heero shut his eyes again and waiting until she passed out the test. When she finally gave everyone their copy of the test and said start. Heero immediately popped open the book answering most of the questions off the top of his head, not trying whatsoever to get a high score or become an honors student. Misato approached him and kneel-ed down. Heero turned his head to look her square in the eye.

"Mr. Yuy, if you need any help reading the contents of the book just tell me," Misato offered. She smiled bright receiving no such expression from Heero.

"I know how to read Japanese," he stated emotionlessly. Misato looked on in amazement as he ripped through each section of the exam. She returned to her desk keeping her eye on the young man.

Another half hour passed before Heero got up and approached Misato's desk who was now focusing her attention on a set of papers. He offered her the 30 page booklet. Her eyes went wide. She had went around the glass less than five minutes before and most of the students weren't even on page 7, even the gifted student were only on page 13-15. All of the class had their attention on Heero, just as amazed as Misato on how fast he had completely the long exam. Misato flipped through the book. All of the question were answered.

"Ok. Mr. Yuy. Please take your seat and wait for the rest of your classmates to finish," Misato told him. Heero returned to his desk and returned to the position he was in before. He shut his eyes and let his thought take over his mind.

Ichigo watched Heero in beyond amazement. He was one of the smartest student in the school and he wasn't even half finished the exam and he was going much faster than was recommended. He turned his head and watched Heero more carefully than before.

Another three hours passed everyone finally finished their tests. Heero got up and went out of the classroom only to be assaulted by Keigo Asano.

"Hey, how'd you finish that exam so fast?!" Keigo demanded to know. Heero kept the emotionless gaze upon his face and calmly answered.

"Because I am not an idiot and I wasn't even trying," he whispered the last part. Not knowing why he did so. He didn't care what people thought of him. He shrugged Keigo off and continued down the hallway to his next glass, which according to his schedule was Physical Education. He rolled his eyes and found the gym with little difficultly. He continued to draw looks from both sexes of the school. Raised eyebrows and disgusted looks from the men and lesbians and exciting gleaming eyes from the heterosexual females. Heero stretched and sat in the bleachers. He pulled out his tablet and made some more notes. The coach walked into the gym five minutes later. Heero saved the tablet and put it in his book sack. The gym teacher was a large man with black hair and a thin moustache.

"My name is Kagine, and the only reason I am saying this is because I see we have a new student. Introduce yourself," he barked at Heero. Heero shut his eyes in annoyance and answered casually.

"I have already done so." Kagine's face grew read as a beat. He took a deep breath and slowly calmed himself down. "Today we are going to be practicing swordsmanship!" Kagine yelled, his booming voice echoing through the gym. Heero stood up and went to the floor followed by a few other students. The remaining students were all groaned. They were always bullied by the students Kagine personally trained due to their inferior swordsmanship ability.

After five minutes most of the students had their pads on and all had wooden swords either in their hands or on their waists.

"Ok, Reiichi! You verses the new guy," Kagine said proudly. A tall teenager with bleached blonde hair and blonde eyebrows with three piercings in his left ear and one of his lip. Heero followed the apparently dumb teen onto the mat that they were to practice on and crossed swords, a sign of respect to one another, according to Kagine. They stepped away from each other and raised their swords. Heero closed his eyes immediately reopened them. He and Reiichi rushed at each other. Their swords clashing. Heero applied more pressure to his sword and forced the blonde teen backwards. Reiichi smiled and tried to punch Heero in the gut. Heero jumped back narrowly avoiding the punch and swung his sword sideways hitting Reiichi in his side. The bully fell to the floor clutching his stomach struggling to breathe. Kagine immediately rushed to Reiichi's side yelled at Heero. Heero ignored him and put the sword on his waist. Most of the weaker students were in complete awe. Orihime and Tatsuki were perplexed by this. Heero stood leaning on a wall his eyes closed and arms crossed. Tatsuki pulled on Orihimes arm to get her best friend to move.

When school finally let out Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad were all walking around Karakura seemingly escorting each other to each other homes. Casually chatting among each other. Eventually the conversation switched to Heero and what was up with him.

"Did you see how fast he finished that exam, I had 22 more pages to do and he was done," Orihime admitted. The next day they would get their results and see just how well they had did on the test. None of them expected very good marks for themselves and felt especially bad for Heero who had gotten through it so fast they guessed he had put down any answer.

"Guarantee he is the lowest of the school," Ichigo said cruelly.

Heero wandered throughout Karakura taking notes on various things he saw in the city. He walked in any alleyway and met the now alone Ichigo Kurosaki. They exchanged glances briefly and Heero walked toward his pretending he didn't see him. Ichigo kept his eyes on Heero like a hawk to it's prey. When Heero passed Ichigo and saw about to leave the alleyway. Ichigo called out to him. Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around giving Ichigo a severe death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo walked toward Heero, hundreds of questions roaming throughout his mind. Heero rolled his eyes again as Ichigo came closer to him. He had no intention to make friends with Ichigo or anyone for that matter. He had always been a loner and that was how he was going to stay. Ichigo and Heero were face to face with each other when Ichigo finally spoke.

"How'd you finish that test so fast?" It wasn't the question he wanted to ask right off, but he thought he should start subtlely. Heero scoffed at this and wanted to walk away. Heero turned on his heel and walked away from the orange haired teenager. Ichigo, extremely offended at this attempted to grab Heero's shoulder. Heero spun around and punched Ichigo in the nose as hard as he possibly could. Ichigo fell to the pavement holding his nose.  
"Want to try that again?" Heero asked before turning around again and walking away. Ichigo watched Heero walk away before passing out.

The Karakura High School bell rang and everyone ran to their homeroom class.

"Ok students I have the results of yesterdays exam, and I am happy to say that Mr. Yuy has the highest score," Misato said handing a student their results. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad all stared at Heero with amazement in their eyes.

_"T-the highest score?" _Ichigo questioned what he heard. He felt the bandages he had his father put on his nose, or at least who he thought was his father. He had no real recollection of the night before after he had been hit. But he did know that he wanted revenge for Heero breaking his nose. Strangely no one asked him what happened to him, nor did he want them to.

Heero took his booklet from the teacher and looked at his score. He had two answers wrong. Which disappointed him, he had always been trained to have a perfect score no matter what. When fighting or doing anything, for that matter, he was always to win, to be the best.

After Misato had finished handing out everyone's test results she stood in the front of the class writing on the chalkboard while Heero continued to brood on his test result. Orihime noticed this and whispered to Ichigo.

"Look at Yuy-san." Ichigo looked sideways and saw Heero with a clentched jaw. Fire in his eyes.

The school bell rang and everyone left for lunch. Most of the students were hanging out with their friends under trees eating their meals. Heero was sitting alone on a bench, reading a book. Continously brooding over his failure. Orihime and Ichigo could not take their eyes off of him. Heero felt this, but continued to read his book, hoping it would take his mind off of things.

_"What do they want with me?" _Heero thought after closing his book and putting in back in his bookbag. He got up and walked away from the bench back inside the main building.

"What do you think is wrong with Yuy-san?" Orihime asked Ichigo. Ichigo did not answer her, his eyes were locked upon Heero and his strange behavior.

Heero was halfway to his class when he was stopped by several gitty girls.

"Hey Heero, want to come eat lunch with us?" One of them asked.

"No," Heero was quick to state. He walked past them leaving them devastated. He entered the classroom and sat at his desk and buried his head in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero reawoke when Misato tapped him on the back of his head with her clipboard. The rest of the day at school was uneventful. She had given a lecture about Japan's feudal era. Few things she said peaked his interest. He stared out of the window for most of the day, which Minato failed to notice or seemed to care about. She seemed the type of teacher who cared about the students who also cared and let the students who had no mind to pay attention do whatever they wanted. Because if they didn't care why should she?

Heero saw something move in the bushes, catching his eye. He picked his head up and looked harder at the bush. He shook it off and continued to daydream. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep his arm still supporting his head. He rarely dreamed, but when he did. It was abnormal to say that least. His dreams were all the same. He was alone in a hard room with a being of unknown origin. He doubted such a thing really existed. But the being continiously tried to talk to him, but it seemed that his consciousness stopped him from hearing anything. He could see the being, a humanoid figure with a seemingly ripped kimono floating in mid air surrounded by a mysterious white light. This was one of those times. Heero was in the dark room, surrounded by nothing, there was no escape, except to wake up, which never seemed to come fast enough.

"-," The being tried to speak, but now a loud wind was drowning out the voice. Heero tried to respond, but it felt as if his vocal cords were gone. The being began to approach him. Never had this happened before. Heero felt a pang of fear run down his spine as the being closed in on him. His eyes open wide. The humanoid figure was less than an inch in front of him.

"Yuy-san," Orhime said waking Heero up. He looked down at himself. He was covered in sweat. All eyes in the classroom were upon him.

"Mr. Yuy are you ok?" Minato asked him. Heero felt his shirt. It was completely drenched in sweat. He got up and ran out of the classroom, holding the side of his head. He ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of his eyes being prussian blue like they were supposed to be. They were silver. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He dragged his hands down his face and looked back in the mirror. His eyes were back to their prussian blue color. He stripped himself of his shirt and felt beads of sweat run down his back. His breathing became heavy and he felt extremely exhausted. He looked back at the mirror and instead of seeing him own image he saw that of a middle aged man, with silver eyes and black hair.

"Heero," The man said. Heero walked backward and tripped over his own feet. He stared at the mirror as if his life depended on it. The man walked through the mirror and was in the same room with Heero.

"Don't be afraid to let go," The image said.

Ichigo and a blue haired youth ran into the room and saw Heero on the floor. Scared out of his wits.

"Whats wrong?" Uryuu asked him. Heero pointed to the mirror. Uryuu looked up and saw nothing but the top of his own head.

"I don't see anything," Uryuu stated in a matter-of-factly voice. The mirror man vanished and Heero felt a pang in the heart. All of a sudden he felt better. His sweating stopped and all of the pain in his head was gone.

"There was a man there, he was in front of me," Heero said picking himself up.

"I think you are suffered from delusions, have you been sleeping well?" Uryuu asked.

"I know what I saw, I am not crazy," Heero said. He picked up his shirt and put it over his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom to meet the face of Minato and Orihime. He closed his eyes as he knew what they were about to ask.

"Yes I am fine," He answered before they could ask. He walked down the hallway, not to his classroom, but the way to exit the school. Ichigo and Uryuu left the bathroom and began to talk to Orihime and Minato.

"What happened in there?" Minato asked.

"He said he saw someone. A man, but he refused to say anything else," Uryuu stated pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. They stared at Heero as he left the school, his shirt still over his shoulder.

Heero walked down the main street of Karakura Town, drawing attention from everyone. Mostly due to him not having a shirt on. A particular man was watching him like an eagle. A man in a striped hat and a dark green kimono. Heero passed him and the man spoke.

"How are you today, Heero Yuy?" He asked.

Heero turned around and was awe-struck that someone, whom he had never met or even seen before knew his name.

"Who are you?" Heero asked with a demanding tone to his voice.

"Well with a tone like that I don't think I should tell you," Kisuke Urahara said flicking the brim of his hat with his index finger. His eyes full of wonder and interest at the young man in front of him.

"I know what's happening to you. I can help you." Kisuke said covering his eyes with the brim of the hat again.

"I don't even know you. Why should I trust you?" Heero responded casually.

"True I haven't given you a reason to trust me, but have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Kisuke asked with a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice. Heero looked at him with suspicion and slight annoyance. Maybe this man did know what was happening to him. "Heero, that man in the mirror was your zanpakuto trying to speak to you." Heero turned around with fright in his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Heero questioned.

"I have been keeping an eye on you ever since you arrived in this city. You are a very special case, Heero. Not many people's zanpakuto can manifest itself in the real world. It must be exceptionally powerful.

"I know what I saw was not real," Heero stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes it was. You...," Urahara said before turning around and seeing Ichigo and Uryuu running toward the young man in front of him. He started to walk away.

"Here," Urahara said handing Heero what seemed to be a business card. "Come see me if you have any questions."

Ichigo and Uryuu approached Heero as the young man put Urahara's business card in his pocket. Uryuu kept his eyes of Urahara until he was out of sight.

"What did Mr. Hat-and-Clogs want?" Ichigo said refering to Urahara.

"I have no idea, he was saying alot of nonsense," Heero stated, withdrawing his hand from his pocket. Ichigo noticed this, but did not ask.

"Anyway, not reason to dwell on it. Come on Ichigo we have to get back. Are you coming?" Uryuu asked Heero. Heero shook his head no and walked away from them. Ichigo and Uryuu started to walk back toward the school while Heero took a seat at a nearby cafe.

Heero waited until Ichigo and Uryuu were completely out of sight, before retracting the card from his pocket and studying it profusely.

_Urahara's Candy Shop_

It had no phone number, only an address. A waitress approached the youth and began to take an order before Heero got up and hurred toward the address on the card.

On top of the cafe Heero was just sitting at Urahara had a devilish smile upon his face. His striped hat continiously covering his eyes. He fanned himself and jumped to the next building toward his shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Heero stopped short of Urahara's door almost kicking it down, his heart racing in his chest out of a potent combination of nervousness, excitement and fear all rolled into one person. He placed his hand on the door and sighed heavily trying to slow down his heart beat. His mind raced with thoughts of how Urahara knew so much about him.

The door to the shop slid open and there stood a man who was easily seven feet tall and two children and a black cat. The tall man had a stotic look on his face, dark skin and a neatly drimmed moustache. One of the children was a small redheaded children, who Heero could immediately tell was very prone to temper tantrums. And a raven haired child who Heero could tell was like the man very stotic and didn't show emotion most times.

Heero looked around, trying to see into the shop, not being able to due to the children and the man blocking his view.

"Can we help you?" The large man asked thinking Heero was a customer.

"A man gave me this card and told me to be here," Heero said taking the card out of his pocket and handing it to the man. Tessai looked at the font then the texture of the card, unsure if it was real or not. Heero's stomach began to turn, unsure if Urahara had given him a fake card to play a prank on him. Tessai hummed to himself, continiously inspecting the card before handing it back to Heero and speaking.

"You must be Heero-dono, Urahara-san said we should be expecting you. I am Tessai Tsukabishi, these two are Jinta," Tessai said slamming his fist down on Jinta's head. "And Ururu." He finished doing the same to the raven haired girl who did not seem to react despite Jinta threatening to kill Tessai.

Heero stood outside looking around unsure of what to do. Heero and Ururu just stared at each other for what seemed like ten minutes before Tessai finally spoke up

"Ururu, invite Urahara-san's guest in." Ururu bowed to Heero and beckoned him into the shop. Heero, slightly paranoid, was skeptical about it but entered the shop regardless. Ururu sat him down in front of a small japanese table and ran into the kitchen to fix some food. Jinta picking on her the entire time. She returned several minutes later with a tray of snacks and a hot kettle of tea. Tessai and Heero sat in complete silence, each trying to stare the other down.

"Would you like some tea? Heero-dono," Tessai said picking up the pot. Heero shook his head no and picked up one of the cookies that Ururu had left there.

"Please Heero-dono," Tessai said picking up the pot again. "Ururu made her special recipe, it will break her heart if you dont have at least a cup," Tessai said pouring the hot liquid into two cups. Heero picked it up and swallowed it quickly. Heero looked back at the little girl and smiled. He picked up the cookie and popped it into his mouth.

Urahara walked into the shop several minutes later, his hat and green overcoat flowing with the wind that had picked up from nowhere.

"Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi!" I'm back!" He said in a very happy tone. He could not remember the last time he had been in such a bubbly mood. Tessai rose and bowed to Urahara as he walked into the shop removing his coat, but not the hat.

"Ah Heero-san, glad you could make it," Urahara said sitting down next to the still standing Tessai. "Did you enjoy some of Ururu's famous tea?" He asked.

"Excuse me, Heero-dono, Urahara-san," Tessai said bowing to the both of them before leaving the room.

"Well, Heero-san," Urahara said fanning himself with the paper fan that he had popped out of his sleeve.

"Who are you and why did you call me here?" Heero said keeping his head level and his voice calm, despite his overall nervousness.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara and I own Urahara's Candy Shop," Urahara said trying to sound as flashy as possible. Heero gave him a look and he sat back down.

"You really expect me to believe that? That you know so much about me and that you are simply a candy store owner and a perverted one at that," Heero said pointing to the dirty magazine that Urahara had hidden in his sleeve. Urahara took the magazine out a threw it away from him trying to seem innocent, not fooling Heero in the slighest.

"How did that get in there? Must have been some ruffians trying to frame an innocent shop keeper," Urahara said fanning himself, still trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Give it up Urahara," The cat said jumping onto the table and purring when Urahara scratched it's back. Heero's eyes were wide with amazement at a talking cat. Heero backed away and hit the wall, trying to get as far away from the animal as possible.

"Don't act like they dont have them in the space colonies you came from, Heero-san," The cat spoke again. Heero got up and started to slowly back away. At first he thought the talking cat was simply the tea playing tricks on his mind, but he was not having a hallucination.

"I am not going to harm you. Mr. Yuy," The cat said with a certain pitch to its voice that Heero had never heard before. "In fact, I, and by "I" I mean Urahara here, want to help," The cat explained.

"How could a talking cat and a pervert help me?" Heero said sternly starting to relax again.

"In more ways than you can imagine," Yoruichi answered. Urahara scratched Yoruichi's neck and fanned himself some more. Heero looked around the shop after drinking another cup of tea and eating another cookie.

"You still haven't answered my question. What do you want and how do you know me?" Heero asked. His body relaxed, but his mind continuiously raced. He put his index and middle finger on the side of his head as he cocked it to the side in thought. Dr. J had never onced mentioned anyone by the name of Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta or Ururu.

"We knew your father," Yoruichi answered. Heero's heart sank into his stomach. Now that he had thought of it his father did mention a man in an extremely intelligent man in a striped hat he knew in Japan, but he never imagined he would be a perverted shop keeper. "I know you have a thousand questions, but please let us talk about this later I have much work to be done, if you wish to join me," Urahara finished, Yoruichi jumped down and walked into another room.

Ichigo and Uryuu ran out of Karakura High as fast as they could. They had returned briefly to finished the day and tell their teacher what had happened, among other things. Both of them were just as intrigued at how Urahara knew Heero as Heero himself. They ran past Orihime and Tatsuki who had her eyesbrows cocked wondering where Uryuu and Ichigo had to be so fast.

"Hey Ichigo," Keigo said before Ichigo pushed him out of the way. He hit the ground with a thud and tears began to flow from his eyes, yelling that Ichigo was a traitor and not a real friend. Chad helped Keigo up and dusted off his back. Silently wondering where they were going so fast. Usually Ichigo took his time getting home, unless some had happened. But if that was the case Ichigo would have ran out of class without coming back so it wasn't that.

Orihime and Tatsuki walked behind Chad and Keigo and asked.

"Where are Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun running off too so quickly?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki stayed quiet in thought as well.

"I have no idea, but it's important," Chad said in his usual monotone voice. Keigo picked up his backpack and walked away followed in suit by Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru, who was thinking of the best way to fondle Orihime.

Ichigo and Uryuu ran thought Karakura's shopping district toward Urahara's shop as fast as they could, passing all of the rich kids who found it necessary to be shopping immediately after school. They drew several appalled looks from the citizens as they ran toward the shop, but neither of them seemed to notice. Ichigo nearly fell over when an student had gotten in his way. Uryuu silently laughed at this and continued to run, Ichigo soon caught up to Uryuu who was now running even faster. They ran past an old lady on a shopping cart nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry," they both yelled back as they rushed forward.

They arrived several minutes later after nearly knocking over several more people and being briefly chased by a shop owner. Ichigo ran as fast as possible to the door and knocked as hard as possible.

"MR. HAT AND CLOGS!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Uryuu stood behind Ichigo fixing his glasses, comtemplating Ichigo's rash actions.

"W-what is this?" Heero said, suggesting to the tea cup he had now dropped and shattered on the floor. He put his hand on his forehead and felt sweat grow on his brow. The entire room began to spin and Heero fell backwards unconscious. Urahara stood in front of Heero's unconscious body, fanning himself, smiling brightly. Urahara continued to do this until Jinta and Uryuu came to pick Heero up and take him downstairs. Urahara turned to the door he knew Ichigo Kurosaki was on the other end of. He approached the door and slid it open his serious face on. He stopped fanning himself, but did not move the fan from in front of his face.

"Yes Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked fanning at Ichigo and putting on a comic smile. Uryuu simply pushed his glasses further up his nose as Ichigo yelled at Urahara.

"Where is Heero-san," Ichigo said in a threatening tone, despite knowing that he could not defeat Urahara in a fight. Urahara put his index finger to his chin, tilting his head upward, looking above Ichigo, in thought.

"Heero-san? Never heard of anyone by that name. You sure that you are feeling alright?" Urahara said trying to make as many excuses as possible to get them away from his shop. He needed to turn his attention to more important matters.

"We saw you talking to him, Urahara-san," Uryuu said in a monotone voice.

"I was merely talking to an old friend, Uryuu-san," Urahara said closing the door and walking downstairs.

Ichigo hit on the door as hard as he could while Uryuu turned and began walking away.

"Uryuu, where the hell you going?" Ichigo shouted, the anger in his voice evident.

"Urahara, obviously, doesn't want us to know what he is doing," Uryuu said calmly, walking further away. Ichigo walked toward Uryuu and grabbed him by the shirt collar pulling him back toward the shop.

"Heero might need our help. Do you know what Mr. Hat and Clogs is capable of?" Ichigo finishing hitting on the door again.

"Is everything ready?" Urahara said taking off his kimono and putting down his fan. Yoruichi sat on a table licking the underside of its foot. Tessai stood behind a console that looked like a very old computer from the 80's.

"Yes everything is ready, all we need is for you to give the order," Tessai said pressing some more buttons.

_"I am sorry Heero-san, but for the safety of everyone in his city and Soul Society I must do this," _Urahara said pressing a few more buttons and the machine roared to life.

Ichigo, fed up with knocking on the door knowing no one would answer it, threw Uryuu through the thin plywood sliding door.

"Kurosaki, you idiot, you could've killed me," Uryuu shouted at the top of his lungs. Ichigo helped his friend up and they fan throughout the shop searched for Heero. They checked the entire shop, from the attic to the basement and nothing. They rendevous in the living room and trying to think of where Urahara and the other could've disappeared to. Uryuu cocked his head to the right and saw something under the rug that was under the table. Uryuu grabbed one side of it and threw it upward. Followed closely by the rug revealed a trap door. Ichigo's eyes were wide as saucers. He would've never figured that out. He could've kissed Uryuu, but managed to reign the desire. They opened the door that seemed it had not been opened in years and Uryuu drew his bow, creating a light so they could see into the darkly lit room. Every step they took down they became more and more nervous. They had no idea what to expect, nor what was at the end of the small tunnel that had now come into.

Uryuu squinted and saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Come on, Kurosaki," The Quincy said quickly and started to run, Ichigo followed suit and they soon ran into the light to be met with nothing, It was a lit room, but it looked like a second basement, with a few boxes in the corner.

"I think we stumbled across Urahara's pleasure palace," Uryuu said opening one of the boxes and revealed several empty containers of hand lotion and dirty magazines with the pages stuck together.

Heero eyes cracked open and felt himself become instantly claustrophobic. He tried to get out of the machine, finding it sealed like a coffin. His mind swam with a thousand questions. _Where was he? Where was Urahara? What was going to happen to him? _

"Heero-san, can you hear me?" Heero heard Urahara's voice in his ear, not over a loudspeaker of anything, but in his ear as if he had an ear piece, but when he checked it there was none. "Heero-san?" He heard Urahara say again.

"Yes I can hear you," Heero answered. "Let me out of here, Urahara." Heero finished, trying to reason with the now obviously insane man.

"I am sorry I cannot do that, Heero-san," Urahara finished before turning off his microphone and turned the machines dial up. Heero felt a surge of electricity go through his and hit his very soul. A ear piercing scream, echoed throughout the training area that Urahara had built. Urahara squinted his eyes and felt a guilt hit him.

"Heero-san, try to relax. Ignore the pain or it will kill you," Urahara said before turned the machine's dial further. Heero felt more power hit him and arched his back in pain. He clutched his chest in agony, even when he broke his leg and reset it himself with a wrench was not nearly as painful as what he was currently experiencing. He felt his heart about to explode when Urahara's words rang in his ears. He breathed in and out at a slow pace, trying to slow down his racing heartbeat. Another surge of electricity hit him and he felt his heart skip several beats when the surge reached his chest. He could not breathe, he couldn't think, all he could think about was death and how comforting it would be at the moment.

"Uryuu, did you hear that?" Ichigo said hearing Heero scream pierce the metal walls that currently surrounded them. Both of them felt a tremendous spike in spiritual energy and felt like the planet was on their shoulders. They ran back to the shop and listened for the screams and felt for the spikes of energy that were becoming more and more eratic.

"It's coming from over here," Uryuu said, being a master of sensing spiritual energy, unlike Ichigo. Uryuu faced a blank wall, he sudden became extremely confused, how could such massive spiritual energy be coming from a wall. Uryuu pushed against the wall finding it solid.

Urahara sat in horror listening to the screams that would make the victims of Auchwitz seem like a baby crying over spilt milk. Urahara closed his eyes and felt the spiritual pressure hit him like a ton of bricks. He eyes were wide as saucers, he had never felt such power in his life, not even from Yamamoto himself.

Uryuu stared at the wall blankly trying desperatly to figure it out.

"Maybe it requires a password," Ichigo suggested. Uryuu turned to face the young shinigami.

"This isn't some stupid children's book you may have read, Kurosaki," Uryuu said getting crabby with Ichigo. "This is real life and not like that basement we found with all those Penthouse magazines...," Uryuu stood mid sentence to hear a lock click and the door slide sideways. Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other and ran into the small doorway.

Heero felt the pain hit him again and, once again, started breathing to slow down his heart rate. He felt his body suddenly calm down before an explosion went off over his entire body. Urahara covered his eyes to stop the dust from getting in his eyes. He turned back to see the machine destoryed and a young man with brown hair and blue eyes with a sword on his hip and in a black kimono.

Ichigo and Uryuu ran into the room seconds later and both stared, wide eyed, at the power Heero was radiating effortlessly.

_** Hey guys, specifically, Sephiroth The One Winged God, who helped me write this fucking chapter, thank you so much man. Anyway sorry to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger, kinda. I will try and update this soon, I want to get another story or two updated before I do the next, so please be patient. I love all of you guys and don't forget to review. They inspire me and will help me write this story alot sooner. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and didn't seem to cliche or a DBZ rip off with the massive power output. Anyway I better go before I start to ramble. Sephiroth, THANKS AGAIN!**_

** First of the Fallen! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo felt his blood freeze in his veins when Heero stared at him. He did not have an expression of anger or rage on his face, which made him all the more terrifying. He locked eyes with Ichigo, with an almost paralyzing gaze. Ichigo tried to move finding it nearly impossible. His eyes were wide with a mixture of both amazement and horror. Uryuu, still stand next to him felt as if the world itself was on his shoulders. Heero eyes were completely empty. He had no idea how to respond to what had happened. Whether to react with anger and rage or not to react at all and just take it in stride. Urahara ceased fanning himself and stared at Heero in wonder. His entire body seemed to be encased in fire. His reitsu was burning the atmosphere. Heero dug his nails into his palms when he made eye contact with Urahara.

_"What are you?" _Uryuu thought to himself looking down at Heero. The entire temperature of the room seemed to change. He did not know if it was his fear doing this to him or if it was something to do with the young shinigami standing below them, but his entire body felt like he had dived into a bucket of ice cold water. A shiver went down his spire and his glasses had a hairline crack in them. Heero gritted his teeth and balled his fists tighter into his palms.

"I am," Heero began, but was cut off by a surge of anger. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started again. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, URAHARA KISUKE," Another voice said with a metallic ring to it. Urahara's eyes glazed over with fear when Heero started to shake with hatred. The ground below them began to shake violent. As if a massive earthquake were going to undertake them in a minute or so. Urahara had no expected such power to come from such a young boy. He had never felt anything quite like this in his many years.

Ichigo and Urahara felt themselves under the world's pressure. They couldn't move, they couldn't think. Not about anything, but the pain they were feeling. They're veins felt as if they were about to burst from the pressure. Their skulls were putting an immense about of pressure on their brains. Urahara slowly began to walk toward a small table. Picking up what looked like a necklace. He slowly began to walk back toward Heero in an uncomfortable stride. Heero flared his spiritual pressure and sent Urahara flying. Urahara hit the table with a thud and fell unconscioius. Heero drew his sword and walked toward the unconscious Urahara preparing to kill him. Ichigo, very slowly, grabbed his shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest. He felt his body fall off of him and his shinigami spirit came out. He looked down at Heero and saw his going in for the kill. he drew his massive sword and lunged at Heero.

Heero turned to face his would-be attacker and blocked Zangetsu with one hand. Ichigo's eyes were wide with envy. Heero threw Ichigo like a rag doll and cut his vertically. Ichigo spat up a unhealthy amount of blood and landing on the ground. Heero laughed slightly and began to move back to Urahara.

"You fool! Don't you realize that you're up against the perfect weapon," Heero said with a sadistic grin on his face. His eyes still to the back of his head and the metallic ring still in his voice. Ichigo got back up and spat some blood onto the rocks below him. He ran back toward Heero. Heero grabbed Ichigo by the neck and stared at him. "If you wanted to die. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" The voice said again. Ichigo closed his eyes awaiting death's embrace. Heero gripped the hilt of the sword and prepared to put it through the top of his head. Before the sword could make contact Heero dropped it and felt his power slowly draining away. His eyes went back to the way they were supposed to be and he dropped Ichigo. He fell to his knees clutching at his chest. Like something was attempting to rip him apart to get out again. Urahara stood behind Heero, fanning himself again. Ichigo and Heero both fell unconscious moments later. Ichigo had nearly died just from the pressure Heero had placed on his throat and Heero was exhausted by the amount of power his body had put out in such a short time.

Uryuu, finally free of the cripping power of Heero's reitsu approached Urahara.

"What was that," He asked gestering toward Heero. Urahara stopped fanning and looked at Uryuu with dead seriousness in his eyes.

"I have no idea, I have never felt such a power introduced to a being so shortly after "birth"," Urahara tried his best to explain.

"What was that thing you put on him?" Uryuu asked again.

"It was a relay. I made it in case our friend here," Urahara said gestering toward Ichigo. "Went out of control when he was down there," Urahara said, pointing toward a large hole in the ground. "I didn't think I would ever need it, but I am sure glad I kept it," Urahara said calmly, despite what had just happened.

"What would had happened if you hadn't stopped him," Uryuu questioned.

"His power would have increased endlessly and it would have destroyed the city, if not the planet," Urahara said, frightening Uryuu beyond belief. He could not believe what he was hearing. A boy, a 15 year old boy at that, had the power to destroy the Earth.

"Tessai, you can come out now," Urahara yelled. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu climbed out of a small box in the far corner of the room that Urahara had built in case something like this ever happened. "Please carry our friends upstairs." Urahara said casually walking away, deep in thought. _"I just hope that that relay never breaks, If it does and Heero-san hasn't learned to control the monster inside him then we are doomed. This reality and the next," _Urahara thought going to inspect the damage Heero had caused to the outside of his shop.

It was night time before Heero awoke. He felt himself wrapped in large quilt with a towel on his head. He gasped loudly, all of his muscles were killing him. Every last part of him ws aching like he had been run over with truck. He slowly got up and made his way into the next room. His body telling him to lay back down and sleep off all of the pain. He plopped himself next to Urahara who was present watching the news. Seeing that Heero's 'display' had caused far more damage than he had expected._ "Scientists are still unsure of what caused the massive earthquake that rocked most of downtown Karakura Town today. Death tolls are expected to high, but no casualties have been confirmed. More news as it comes in," _The reporter on TV finished. Urahara turned off the TV and looked sideways at Heero.

"D-did I do that?" Heero asked. While he had no been in control, he had been aware of what was happening.

"Yes," Yoruichi said slowly approaching from behind and sitting in front of him. "You are far more powerful than we expected Heero-san. If Urahara had not put that collar on you." Yoruichi said gestering toward the necklace. "You would have destoryed the entire city in not the entire country of Japan." Yoruichi explained.

"I don't understand. Where did this power come from?" Heero asked. Searching his brain for answers.

"You are now whats called a shinigami. A death god," Urahara said not knowing if Heero understood the japanese translation. "The sword that was on your side is called a zanpakuto. Normally people would die naturally and they become shinigami or spirits. You are an exception to this rule. If we did not 'kill' you then your powerful would have become unmanagable and you would have destroyed the entire planet." Heero could not believe what he was hearing. He had the power to destory the world in his body. And Urahara killed him?

"I still don't understand all this. I think you are completely insane and just dressed me up when I was unconscious and shocked me in that machine," Heero said, his voice shaking. He was honestly terrifed by this concept. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that what Urahara was telling him was true.

"Where are the other two?" Heero asked refering to Ichigo and Uryuu. He no longer wanted to think about what had happened. Or what they were telling him.

"Ichigo and Uryuu-san are both safe, at home, sleeping," Yoruichi said with a hint of monotone in his/her voice.

"I nearly killed him didn't I?" Heero asked unsure if what he had seen was real or not.

"Yes," Urahara answered. "He would be dead if not for my intervention and that collar."

"What exactly was that?" Heero asked. Slightly frightened at asking about what had taken over him. Urahara felt an uncomfortable weight come over him. He was fearing that Heero would ask and was not looking forward to telling him.

"I have no idea, Heero-san," Urahara said his eyes dark and his tone serious. Heero's stomach twisted uncomfortably. A shiver ran down his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "While you were asleep. I looked into it. I found nothing in any of my books on what exactly that was. It was by pure luck that that collar worked. It was a one in a million chance and we can only hope it never breaks. Unless...," Urahara began, but abruptly stopped.

"Unless what?" Heero asked.

"Unless you can learn to control it," Yoruichi answered casually.

"How?"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself. Go back to your room and meditate. Focus your spirit, look deep inside yourself. Ask your zanpakuto," Yoruichi explained carefully.

"How am I supposed to talk to an inanimate object?" Heero reasoned.

"Zanpakuto are not inanimate," Urahara said turned toward Heero. "Its spirit lives deep inside of you Heero-san. Ask it and it will do its best to answer you. For all intents and purposes, you zanpakuto is an extension of you inner spirit. It feels the exact same way you do. When you are in pain, it's in pain. When you are sad, it is sad. When you die, it dies." Urahara finished his voice cynical and calm.

"I am tired. I am going to bed," Heero said calmly.

Heero returned to bed, taking several hours to get comfortable enough to sleep. He awoke surrounded by fire. He was atop a giant rock pillar, staring down at a massive inferno that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky was red as blood and full of clouds black as night that seemed to be pushing and pulling each other. Heero took another moment to take in the disaster that was in front of him. He had no idea where he was or how he even got there. Was this another one of Urahara's tricks? He took a step back when a massive burst of flame shot up at like. The rock beneath his feet crumbled and he fell. It seemed to take days, but when he finally hit the hard ground he felt every bone in his body break. He was pretty sure he had more than a few compound fractures. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, awaiting death's embrace, but it never came. He didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see rain falling. The rain was calming the savage fire that was raging around him. He felt the raindrops hit him. Cooling his tense body. He remembered that he always loved the smell and feeling of rain. It was gentle and innocent. Fire was savage and evil. A man appeared in front of him. Wearing a long black overcoat had dark sunglasses on. His skin white as paper and his hair blonde.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Heero shook his head no. The man did not move. He did not even react.

"Do you see what has happened?" He asked casually, as if the disaster around them was but a mere inconvience. "Heero, like you, I hate fire. I hate the sight of it. Its destructive force. Its ability to take peace and turn it evil and twist everything into chaos. I love the rain." He said looked up toward the sky where the rain continued to fall. He took off his glasses revealed bright blue eyes. "It is peaceful and kind. It douses the fire and makes everything peaceful once again. It creates life out of lifelessness. It calms me. Whenever you are angry or hate-filled, It sets this entire paradise ablaze. Do you understand?" The man asked.

"I think so," Heero said, slowly getting up to see the world that was filled with fire not five minutes before a lush green paradise. "When you are happy, this is what happens. When you are monotone, it rains. This entire dimension in your emotional plain. Everything you feel affects all that is around you." Heero felt a speck of rain hit his cheek. It soon began pouring. Rain pattering against his entire body, making him feel completely at ease. It was not flooding, as if the rain was immediately being soaked up by the ground.

"Isn't it peaceful?" The man asked gestering to the massive plain around them and the rain that continiously fell from the sky. And the little animals that began to run away and seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"So when I am monotone, it rains here and you are happy?" Heero asked trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him in the past 24 hours. He had no idea why, but even in his analytical mind, everything he was being told was beginning to make sense.

"Now what?" Heero asked after an ackward pause, wondering if the man was going to say something.

"You wake up, never to sleep again," The man said monotonely. Heero felt himself being jerked awake by something. He sat up and threw up the contents of his stomach. He tasted the disgusting bile in his mouth and ran to the bathroom, needing to throw up again. He crouched down in front of the toilet and felt his stomach lurch forward as if he were to burst from his abdomen at any second. He ripped off the night shirt he was wearing and jumped into the shower. Falling to his knees, he continiously clutched at his stomach. His breathing was heavier than he had ever remembered it being before. Each breathe he took felt like a kick to the chest. The ice cold water ran all over him slightly calming his tense muscles before causing another spasm and he threw up again. His vision quickly became blurry and the last thing he saw before passing out was that he had threw up blood.

**Sorry to end it on such a cliffhanger guys, but I couldn't think of a better way right now. I am hoping I can get the creative juices flowing and start another chapter soon. **


End file.
